


Hisoka is fucking gross

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Genital Mutilation, Genital Torture, M/M, Nasty, hisoka fucks a stuffed animal, hisoka is gross, hisoka is shoving things in his ass, hisoka masturbates, hisoka shoves objects up his ass, implied gon/hisoka because hisoka is masturbating to gon, this is some shit like the human centipede but only with hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>warning: extreme ass games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hisoka is fucking gross

**Author's Note:**

> :) I hate life.

Hisoka was cuddling his teddybear because he was lonely and began stroking it and whispering “Gon-chan….” and he wanted to put his dick out of his pants without noticing because it just kind of sprang out of his pants and he petted his dick like a snake and smiled “are you hungry?” 

Hisoka stuffed his penis into the teddybear where he had made a hole and began to thrust into it like a brownie butthole as his elegant clown cock that could do many magic tricks thrusted deep into the toy bear as he began to fuck it like a brownie mixed in cake mix, his cock becoming one with the bear as he moaned out “Gon…. Chan…..”

Hisoka lived alone so he was lonely and only ever got to fuck all the stuffed animals he bought and also he lived in a van and was a traveling clown but nobody would hire him.

Hisoka liked to spank his meat.

Hisoka missed Illumi.

Hisoka thought about Illumi as he jazzed all over the bear.

Hisoka panted and began to rub his spanking wanken against the bear as furry fluffy shit covered in cum got stuck to his penis so he had white pubes or cotton ball shit on them and Hisoka smiled and said to himself “do they tickle when you walk?” and he then tickled his own dick and started to laugh “ha! Ha!” laughed Hisoka.

Hisoka pulled his wet penis off of the teddybear and started to cry as he leaned down to lick his own cock as he brought it up with bungee gum. Hisoka was flexible as he sucked his own dick and swirled his tongue around his bulging cock and moaned “mmmm… I taste so goood….” As he kept licking his tasty bubblegum cock as he sucked and gobbled on it like turkey dinner. Hisoka missed Illumi so much he wanted Illumi in his butthole.

Hisoka missed Illumi’s empty eyes staring into him as he rammed his cock into his butthole daily but Illumi was too busy with family stuff and that made Hisoka very depressed because he missed Illumi’s stellar cock, it was out of this world!

Hisoka’s dick was like the solar system it shined bright and didn’t exist like Pluto.

Hisoka moaned as he fingered his own butthole and was still suck huis own dick and kept moaning out Gon’s name and Illumi’s name and he looked like a dirty dick whore.

Hisoka wanted cock soi much.

Hisoka just wants to eat cock…. He wants to have cock so far in his throat that it just comes out of his butthole like a snake. Hisoka began to deepthroat his own cock as it when slimily down his throat like a newborn baby about to be born and surface from the womb. It went down his throat as it his ungula and he scraped his cock against his own throat and began to choke and vomited on his own cock and began to choke on his own dick. Vomit spilling all over his mouth and dick and he tried to get his dick out of his mouth but it was in too deep and he swallowed it and it began to slither out his butthole like a snake and it looked like he was performing a magic trick and he tied his dick in a knot and made a balloon dog as it was sticking out of his butt and he began to walk around like a crab as his dick was shoved so far up his ass he could not move.

Hisoka could only scuttle across the floor like a crab as he tried to call 911 because his dick was so far up his ass and he felt his dick go SWHING in his own ass and he said oh no…. and it made it harder to walk and he thought hey maybe I can jack off my dick in my butt. Hisoka used his bungee gum to bring his dick closer to his hand as he began to jack off his dick that was sticking out of his ass and it began to spurt semen and it got all over his back like a sleet pile of snow as it came down in sheets like salt like paint.

Hisoka moaned “ohhhh yes…..” he said as it covered him and he hoped his erection would go away so he could try and pull his dick out but it wasn’t and he sobbed a little because it began to hurt but he liked the pain so Hisoka didn’t really care and he remembered his teddybear and he stuck it to his penis that was sticking out of his dick.

Hisoka moaned this was so goood. Hisoka reached for the phone to call 911 and dialed 911 and they asked him what he needed but Hisoka couldn’t respond because he shoved the phone in his butthole and the voices were vibrating in his asscrack and making him moan as it wiggled against his penis and the teddybear was warm against his prostate.

Hisoka tried to scuttle across the floor to get help again because he shoved 911 in his ass and he needed help still and so he went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge and spread his ass cheeks wider and let the contents of the fridge pour into his ass, it was like having a grocery store in your ass because all the food went into his ass and he moaned as it entered his butt and he began to cry as the whole fridge went into his butt but he didn’t care.

Hisoka tried to move with the weight of a huge fridge in his butthole but it hurt a lot and it was crushing his anal cavities but he didn’t care and tried to walk back to the couch but he fell down and his asshole was bleeding and maybe Hisoka is dying but Hisoka didn’t care because he started to shove the rug into his butthole as it smashed into the fridge and it began to crush his insides. Illumi would be home soon.

This made Hisoka moist.

Hisoka was bleeding too so he was also moist from that.

He was spurting semen and blood.

Hisoka thought of shoving the couch in his butt but his organs were dying but he didn’t care so he shoved the couch into his butt and his cock was coming out of his moutb now and he vomited and there went his dick as it came out but it was put back on with his bungee gum so now his dick is free but he still has a bunch of stuff in his butthole.

Hisoka groaned as his organs were feeling all crushed and he stuck his finger in there again and smelled his finger because Hisoka is gross and he gasped and said “smells like shit hohoho!”

Hisoka was rubbing his shit smelling finger in his nose as he picked for boogers and then he stuck the boobers in his butthole and it got green and nasty inside his butthole with the other stuff and semen and blood but he didn’t care and he laughed and chuckled like himself.

When would Illumi be home?

Every thought about Illumi made Hisoka so hot and dripping wet he felt like had been become one with five oceans as his insides felt squishy but that might just be from the stuff inside his butt but whenever he thought about Illumi he felt so horny and wanted to get fucked by that hot dick and he wanted Illumi so bad but Illumi didn’t like him that way and that made Hisoka sad and Hisoka was crying because he loved Illumi a lot.

Why didn’t Illumi like him?

Hisoka was a nice guy and he murdered people for fun and fucked himself to it but that didn’t mean he didn’t love Illumi? Illumi was so fucking hot…. Unff unff… Hisoka wanted Ilumi’s hot assassination cock inside of him and wanted it to tear up his insides like a worm going in for some food from an apple…. Mmm… thinking about Illumi wiggling around inside him like that Worm guy that Hisoka shouldn’t know about but does and that makes Hisoka so hard because he wants slithery cock isndie of him.

Hisoka felt so warm and jazzy as he kept putting items into his butthole and moaned as he fell down again from his butt expanding so hard and he felt so heavy and full of random objects and like his butt was dying but Hisoka kept shoving more in there then sealed it up with bungee gum and he was still waiting for Illumi to come home.

He missed Illumi so much…. his tall sexy baby…. Illumi was so hot and sexy and he reminded him constantly of a sewer monster with his soulless eyes but god Hisoka would fuck those eyes if he was allowed to hmmm that would be so hot hhhhmmm so hot.

Hisoka was getting hard again and his dick go SPROING!

Hisoka was so hot and bothered and his butthole was full of stuff and he felt so horny! Where was Illumi…. Not that Illumi would fuck him or anything maybe Gon would… hmmmm Gon he thought of Gon and he touched himself all over and his butt felt like it was going to explode with all the stuff that was in his small flat ass and Hisoka wiped his semen into his hair to give it that extra flavoring and he layed on the floor like a constipated cocoroach because he couldn’t move anymore and he was waiting like a panting horny dog for Illumi. He even had his tongue out waiting for Illumi’s dick.

Hisoka was drenched in cum and blood and then he pissed himself a little so now he was drenched in his own piss too and he smelled awful like shit…. Nobody would want to see this… mmm… Illumi walking in and seeing him all humiliated got him so hard… nff… when would Illumi get home and take him like the hot sexy pony he was?

Hisoka liked to be road like a horse or to ride likea horse and it made him so hard as hard as a rock but Hisoka was always hard all the time and he loved being hard and he wanted to be filled with two hundred pounds of semen oh wait that can’t happen because he sealed up his butt crack with his bungee gum and he got sad as he tried to unseal his ass and started to tear at the flesh of his ass cheeks and it made them red like a baboobs butt.

Hisoka’s fingers were covered in shit and smelled like shit and blood and he just looked so nasty right now… and all this started with him fucking a teddybear. Hisoka wonders why? Why did he fuck a teddybear? Was he really that desperate for a hole?

Hisoka would find his magic eight ball and ask. He rolled across the room and got it and then shook it “magic eight balls why did I do this shit?” Hisokaka was wondering and magic eight balls gives back “because you’re fucking nansty :)”

Hisoka smiled.

When would Illumi come home. He missed Illumi so much even though Illumi didn’t actually live here but still. Oh he could call Illumi…. Mmm… goood idea and he began to dial Illumi’s number with his asscheek bones and began to dial it and he got it and Illumi’s sexy call rang throughout his butthole and it made him sooo hard and squishy.

A knocking was heard on door and Hisoka scuttles across the floor doing the crab walk to opnen he door and he opens the door and Hisoka gasped it was Illumi and his butthole was showing to Illumi and Hisoka had to fart so he farted and all the stuff that he shoved in his butthole came out and Illumi moved away as it all came out and Illumi closed the door and ran awayt as fast as he could and never came back. Hisoka was alone.

Hisoka ruins everything.


End file.
